The Perks Of Firewhiskey
by FreakyKitty
Summary: Remus, James, and Sirius drink Firewhiskey one night. Remus and Sirius end up having more fun than they had expected... Marauder era. VERY STRONG SLASH. RLSB. Please review! :


**_The Perks Of Firewhiskey_**

**_  
_**

(A/N: Yes, I know this fic may be cliche but I don't care, I wanted to write it anyway! All reviews are greatly appreciated:P )

* * *

It was just 2 hours from the start of the weekend, and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew were stuck in Potions class. Professor Slughorn was talking about what they would be learning about next week. The 6th year students were barely paying him any attention. Remus quietly surveyed his classmates. James and Sirius were joking about God knows what. Peter was half listening to Slughorn, and half trying to listen to Sirius and James talking. Snape was intently concentrating on Slughorn's speech and attempting to take notes. Lily was chatting with some girlfriends, and everyone else was either sleeping or gossiping. 

"What are we going to do for the weekend?" Remus heard James ask.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go drinking." Sirius offered, slightly above a whisper. Remus strained to hear.

"Oh yeah, we'd have to drink a load of butter-beer to get lashed. Besides we don't have enough money for that." James said.

"I wasn't thinking about butter-beer, I was thinking more along the lines of firewhiskey…" Sirius responded.

"And how are you supposed to get firewhiskey when you're underage?" Remus interfered.

Sirius smirked. "Well, I happen to know a certain professor who drinks it, and keeps some stashed in his office."

"Who...? Wait a minute, you mean old Slughorn?" James asked.

Sirius nodded.

Remus rolled his eyes. "How are you going to get into his office without getting caught?"

"You'll see Moony, I've got a plan…during dinner, we'll all set out."

Remus sighed. He knew whatever he would say to Sirius to try to persuade him otherwise, he would not listen.

* * *

Remus barely had time to finish his dinner before Sirius nudged him. 

"Come on."

He left his almost finished plate behind as he followed Sirius and James. Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Peter?" He asked James.

"He's not invited, we decided he might end up telling someone." James replied.

'_Oh well, I guess it's better that he doesn't get involved in this,' _Remus thought.

The three of them hurried up to the Gryffindor tower and into the dormitory. Sirius found the Marauders Map and James grabbed his Invisibility cloak.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Sirius uttered the phrase and tapped his wand on the parchment. Immediately, the map of Hogwarts became visible, and hundreds of dots were moving around the building, although most of the dots were in the space labeled, "The Great Hall."

"Perfect, nobody's around Sluggy's office." Sirius told them.

"Then let's go!" James exclaimed and threw the cloak over the three of them.

They made their way down to the Common Room, out into the corridor, and down to Slughorn's office, all the while, checking the map to make sure that no one was coming.

Once they reached the office, Siririus pointed his wand at the door.

"Alohmora!"

They heard the lock click, and after checking the map again, they proceeded into the room. Remus carefully shut the door behind them. Sirius threw the cloak off of them, and snooped around Slughorn's room.

"I'll look in the closet," James whispered.

Remus just shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was letting them do this: breaking into a professor's office and nicking firewhiskey, let alone drinking it while they were underage.

"I found it!" James exclaimed.

"Wicked! How many bottles are there?" Sirius asked, making his way over to the closet.

"One…two…three…four…five…six. There's six bottles. Bloody hell, you think he drinks much?" James said.

"Well, let's grab some. How many should we take?" Sirius asked the two other boys.

"Probably two." James said

"Okay, you grab one, and I'll grab the other."

James snatched one and stuffed it in the pocket in his robes.

Sirius took hold of another and stored it in his robes too. But Remus caught Sirius sneaking yet another bottle into his robes. James, however, did not notice. Sirius shut the closet and turned to his friends.

"Alright, let's check the map." He pulled it out and he and James glanced at it.

"All clear." James announced as he pulled the cloak back over them.

They left the office, locking the door as they went.

"This way," Sirius guided them away from the tower.

"Where are we going?" James asked curiously.

"Just follow me."

Remus knew he should have said something, but he stayed quiet.

They reached the Entrance Hall, narrowly avoiding students who were now leaving the Great Hall.

Sirius led them to the door.

"Are we going outside?" James whispered.

Sirius nodded.

"And how are we going to get out the door without someone noticing?" Remus questioned.

But just as he finished, the door opened and the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team walked in from their practice.

'_Well, if that's not the best luck I've ever seen…' _Remus thought as they carefully maneuvered outside into the evening air.

Remus wondered where they were headed as Sirius led them on across the grounds.

His question was soon answered when Remus noticed that they were heading straight for the Whomping Willow.

"Sirius!" He hissed. "Why are we going to the Shrieking Shack?"

Sirius must have noticed how tense he was, because he immediately stopped, causing James to nearly walk right out of the cloak.

"Well, I was thinking that it would be a safe place to drink and get lashed without worrying about getting in trouble. Would you rather not go there? Do you want to go somewhere else? Because I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable, Moony."

_Oh Siri, you can be such a sweet talker… you know exactly how to get your way._

Sighing, he shook his head. "No, it's okay. You're right, it's the safest place to drink."

A broad grin spread across Sirius' face.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

_If only you really meant it…_

Remus said nothing but stared into Sirius' eyes, and he stared right back. A sparkle twinkled in his eyes, and Remus wish he knew what he was thinking.

"Can we go now?" James asked impatiently.

Remus snapped back to reality, and was forced to move on.

Once they reached the Whomping Willow, Sirius bounded over to stop the Willow's violent attempts to keep them at bay. When the branches had ceased, the trio made their way into the tunnel under the Willow. Removing the cloak from them, they continued on the path that lead to the place Remus despised most.

Remus loathed how he had to travel here during the full moon, and spend the night in agony and pain. He hated how he was so different from everyone else. He hated how he let Sirius have his way all the time. He hated that he had had such deep feelings for his best mate. He hated even more how he couldn't tell Sirius how he felt, in fear of shame and rejection.

Finally, they arrived at the Shack. James sat upon the frayed carpet, Sirius relaxed on a scratched up couch, and Remus took the seat next to him. They all kicked off their shoes and stretched out.

"All right! Time to get this party started!" James declared.

He took out the bottle he was hiding and popped it open.

He took a large swig, shuddered a bit, and made a face.

"Ughh…it's so bitter."

He handed it to Sirius.

Sirius eagerly grasped it from him.

"Duh, it's _firewhiskey_, mate."

He gulped some down and seemed unfazed by the taste.

"Have you drunk it before?" Remus asked curiously.

"Of course. My mum keeps it in the parlor, so I used to sneak some all the time." He said and took another drink.

James rolled his eyes.

"Didn't your mum ever catch on?"

"Nope, she probably was too bladdered to notice how much was gone." Sirius shrugged and passed the bottle to Remus.

Remus accepted it rather reluctantly. He looked at the bottle, and hesitantly put it to his lips. He swallowed a sip, and immediately tasted the bitterness. He made a face, which the other two boys laughed at.

Remus shoved the bottle back into James' hands.

"Oh no, you're not getting away with just a tiny sip." James gave the bottle right back to him.

"Yeah, come on Moony, live a little. Don't be afraid to let loose." Sirius encouraged.

"And no one's going to get you in trouble, it's just me and Padfoot, mate. Drink up!"

_Oh what the hell, they were right_.

There's no way they'd get caught here in the Shrieking Shack. And he really wanted to enjoy himself for once, without having to worry about what will happen.

_Maybe I should 'live a little'. I deserve it._

"Okay," he said giving a little smile.

He tilted the bottle back and felt the liquid warm his throat all the way down to his stomach.

The two boys cheered him on.

"All right Moony!" Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's what I'm talking about!" James said.

Remus withdrew the bottle and handed it to James.

They continued to consume the firewhiskey until it was drained empty.

Sirius opened up another.

"Cheers!" He said guzzling the newly uncorked firewhiskey.

* * *

Halfway through the second bottle, James was slurring his words and laughing at his own one-liners. Remus was feeling good himself. He kept thinking how warm and toasty it was in here, and why on earth had he never tried firewhiskey before. He liked the free-spirited feeling it gave him. 

Sirius was definitely buzzed, but not nearly as much as James.

James tried to stand up. He wobbled a bit but managed to take a few steps to the right, although Remus was sure he was trying to go forward. He couldn't help but to giggle. Sirius laughed along, and helped James to the loveseat opposite the couch.

"Thanksss mate," he said with a stupid grin on his face. "I luff you guyss."

"You're plastered Prongs," Sirius told him.

James seemed to thing that this was the funniest thing in the world, he howled with laughter and clutched his stomach.

Remus and Sirius chortled as well.

A large hiccup escaped Remus' lips and they were al silent for a moment, but then they cracked up again.

They finished off the rest of the second bottle, and Remus felt like his goofy smile was stuck on his face. He could not stop feeling so elated. He looked over at James but was surprised to find him sound asleep, his head lolling onto his shoulders.

He turned to see if Sirius had noticed that James had passed out. A pair of bright, blue, sparkling eyes greeted him. For some reason, Sirius' eyes took his breath away. He was completely entranced by them.

"Looks like it's just us two." Sirius uttered.

Remus managed a feeble nod.

He watched as Sirius pulled out the last smuggled bottle, and waggled his eyebrows at him.

"I managed to sneak a third."

Remus snickered. "Yeah, I know. I saw you."

"You little prat!" Sirius playfully punched him. "Well, I thought that James would end up dozing off. He gets tipsy off a few butter-beers, but of course he'll never admit it. Anyway, I thought that you and I could share this."

Remus was feeling pretty drunk, but he didn't want to stop partying, especially now that he was alone, well practically, with his handsome best mate.

"So, Remmie, what do you say?"

"I say…hell yes." And he felt that foolish grin creep back onto his face.

Sirius uncorked the third bottle, and handed it to Remus.

"You get the first drink Moony."

* * *

A third of the firewhiskey left, and the room was moving. It seemed to be slanted to one side. Remus had somehow slipped off the couch. When had that happened? He grabbed the fabric of the rug in order to keep from sliding down the room. He heard Sirius chuckle above him. 

"Are you ok? "

The words formed in his mind but came out in a jumble.

"Threw me off, couch did."

Sirius tried to say, 'You're silly, Moony', but it came out as, "You silly Moany."

This made him chuckle again as he stuffed the bottle into his robes and helped Remus off of the floor and onto his feet.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

He didn't wait for Remus to agree, but helped him up the stairs and into the small bedroom. He sat him down upon the bed and sat next to him. He pulled out the firewhiskey, put the bottle to his lips and chugged the rest.

Remus found himself very jealous of that bottle.

He inadvertently reached out his hand and touched Sirius' cheek.

Sirius seemed a bit startled, but then smiled at Remus.

"You're so lashed."

Remus began to remove his hand, but Sirius took hold of it.

"It's okay, so am I. Bloody hell, it's hot in here."

He wiped his brow with Remus' hand, apparently convinced it was his own. Remus giggled and it took Sirius a moment for it to finally sink in. He flushed and mumbled, "Oops, sorry."

Sirius, still hot, decided to shed his robes. He started to unbutton his shirt.

Remus watched him, his gaze unwavering.

It wasn't until the third button down that Sirius looked over at him and noticed that he was being observed. Remus blushed and quickly looked away.

Sirius smiled to himself. So, was his suspicion right? Did Moony fancy him?

_Well let's find out…_he mused.

He undid the rest of the buttons and striped off his shirt, tossing it to the floor in front of Remus. He soon found the amber colored eyes checking him out, studying his chest and muscles. He flexed a bit, clearly enjoying the attention. After a few moments, he said in a seductive voice, "Wanna touch, Remmie?"

Remus blushed again and his eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Sirius smirked.

_Oh yeah, totally smitten… I knew it!_

"My chest, Remmie. You can touch, if you'd like."

Remus could not believe his ears.

_Touch? Touch his chest? Oh how long I had yearned to…_

Was the whiskey disorienting his reality this badly. Or was this really happening?

He reached out a hand and stroked the other boy's chest, and down to his nicely chiseled abs.

_God, he's so gorgeous._

Sirius closed his eyes and let the other boy caress his muscles.

"Mmm…"

Remus felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest. He had heard Sirius moan before, in the dorms, late at night, and Remus could only imagine what he was doing to himself in the bed beside him, with the curtains drawn. But this was entirely different; _He_ was the one who made Sirius moan.

Sirius opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Do you like touching me, Moony?"

Remus was at lost for words. Of course he liked touching Sirius, and he had always imagined what it would be like, but he _never_ thought that it would actually be happening.

"I…err…" he sputtered. He could feel his cheeks burning.

"It's okay, Remmie, It's just me and you. Trust me."

And Remus did trust him. He opened his mouth and felt the words tumble right out.

"I love touching you."

Before he could even process what he had revealed, Sirius had sat up and positioned himself over Remus so that he was straddling him.

"I knew it. I knew you fancied me. I could tell it in your eyes, the way you stare at me in class, and the way you always give into me."

_Oh shit…_Remus thought_. He's going to beat me up for being a queer._

"Why did you never tell me that you like blokes?"

"I…I thought you would hate me."

Sirius was silent for a moment. He caressed Remus' cheek, and whispered.

"I could never hate you, especially for being attracted to blokes. Do you know why, Moony?"

Remus shook his head.

"Because I like blokes also…"

Remus was thoroughly stunned.

"You…you like blokes?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I make a point of never letting on, even going out with girls from time to time, but I've never done anything with them, well…besides snogging that is. I've always liked blokes, but I was afraid of being shunned because of it, so I've never told anyone about it. Just you."

"I never would have guessed." Remus told him while looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, but I've always had a feeling about you, Remmie. There was just something about you that made me connect with you, differently from everybody else. I've always imagined you being gay, and I thought about it at night…" And now it was Sirius' turn to blush. "I mean, I thought…I thought what it would be like to have a best mate that was gay also."

_Okay, I soo must be dreaming. Sirius masturbates while thinking of me!? _

"No way…"

Sirius nodded, and swooped down to kiss Remus on the lips.

_Oh my God! He's kissing me. Wait a minute, HE'S KISSING ME! Holy shit! _

Remus parted his lips and allowed Sirius' tongue access to his mouth.

Sirius took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss, and in doing so; he pressed himself down onto the other boy.

Placing his hands on the back of Sirius' neck, Remus entangled his fingers in his silky black hair.

They broke apart for air.

"Oh, my!" Remus gasped. He had felt Sirius' erection press firmly against his stomach.

Sirius smirked.

"So, if you liked touching my chest, I have a feeling you'll like touching something else…"

He stood up, with a little difficulty due to the alcohol, and began to unbuckle his belt.

He had started to unbutton his trousers when he felt a hand clasp over his own. He looked up to find Remus' amber colored eyes,

"Let me. I've dreamt about this for so long."

Sirius let his hand fall to his side as he permitted the other boy to unbutton and unzip his trousers.

He felt them fall to his feet and he kicked them off.

Remus sat starring at him in his boxers.

"I suppose you want me to lose these, too?" He chuckled.

Remus nodded.

"Okay."

He slowly pulled them down off of his body and revealed his large erection.

Wide–eyed and open-mouthed, Remus felt his own excitement growing.

Sirius sat down next to him.

"Touch me Moony."

He didn't need to be told twice. He grasped Sirius' hard-on and stroked him softly.

"Mmm…"

Remus continued stroking him as he leaned over and kissed him again.

Sirius kissed back, harder and more passionately.

"Oh Remmie," Sirius moaned.

Remus stroked him harder, although careful not to hurt him.

"Wait a minute," Sirius panted. "This isn't fair. I'm stark naked and you're fully clothed."

Remus chuckled and started to strip, but Sirius stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, I want to undress you."

One by one, the clothes were peeled off and Remus was left with nothing but his smile.

"Wow…nice," Sirius eyed up his best mate, paying specific attention to his manhood, which stood stiff.

Remus made to return to where they were, but Sirius stopped him.

"We can do that another time, let me pleasure you tonight, Moony."

He didn't argue as his best mate dropped to his knees before him and took hold of his cock.

He looked down at Sirius and saw that sparkle in his eyes.

Remus felt Sirius' warm, soft, tongue lick from the base of his cock all the way to the head, slowly and oh so tantalizingly.

Several teasing licks later, and Remus was whimpering.

Sirius smirked and closed his lips around the head.

"Oh my God…" A moan escaped from Remus as he quivered from excitement.

Slowly, Sirius took all of him in his mouth, and sucked up and down, all the while starring right up into those sweet amber eyes.

Remus bucked his hips and moaned with pleasure.

"Ohh…Siri."

Sirius sucked harder and faster, and stroked up and down with his hand.

Fingers and nails dug into the bed sheets and Remus was sure he couldn't hold it any longer. A low, deep growl escaped from his throat as he felt the mind-blowing sensation of the best orgasm he ever had ripple through his body.

Sirius swallowed his lover's come and smiled up at him.

Remus weakly smiled back before collapsing onto the bed, and blacking out.

* * *

The next morning, Remus heard the sounds of chirping birds and slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself curled up into the arms of a sound asleep Sirius. He tried to remember what happened last night, but the events were so fuzzy and he could only recall bits and pieces. He did, however, remember his sexual encounter with Sirius. He smiled and tried to lift his head, but the room was spinning, and he was positive that his head was splitting into two. He groaned and buried his head into the other boy's shoulder. 

He decided he'd try to recollect himself later as he fell back asleep in the arms of his beloved.


End file.
